Tokushu-tai Chaser GP
Tokushu-tai Chaser GP (特殊隊 チェイサーGP Tokushu-tai Cheisā GP; lit. Special Squad Chaser GP) is the thirteenth Tokushu-tai Series produced by GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Protocol Entertainment and Project Tokushu-tai. Created by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, written by Yoshifumi Sawaki and directed by Ryo Asatani, the series aired on October 5, 2015, replacing Finally... Aishite Imasu on GP-NET's Primetime Mania. It concluded on February 19, 2016 and replaced by Tokushu-tai Space Express on 17:45 NCHST timeslot for a total of 100 episodes. Synopsis The whole Matsubara City is in a big crisis after the evil Zenith Organization conduct a Total Slow Motion phenomenon in the city and the death of Orthodox Chaser Group's main leader, Anaira Faulkner, after she was killed and thrown away by the Zenith Soldiers in the other dimension. In order to continue their mission to save the city from the gruesome Zenith Organization, the Orthodox Chasers had already searched their new leader in the identity of Anaira Yoshimura, a clumsy lawyer who has a resemblance of Faulkner and she is the person Faulkner had chosen to lead the team. Now as a new main leader of Orthodox Chaser Group and despite of being clumsy and workaholic as a lawyer, Anaira always doing her best to save the entire city together with her fellow Orthodox Chasers. Characters Orthodox Chasers Batch 1 Batch 2 Allies Orthodox Chaser Group *Dr. Haruto Ikezawa *Hiroyo Kusaka Civilians *Haruka Yoshimura *Atty. Yasuko Nakamura *Naomi Mizuhara Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force Elemental Dragon Wizard Force Metallic Dragon Wizard Force Speed Wizards Villains Zenith Organization Arsenal Henshin Device *Chaser Driver *Chaser Wheels Episodes The episodes referred here as "Laps". #First Lap: Rebirth Of A Chaser Leader (10/05/2015) #ChaserGPRebirth #Lap 02: Qualifications Of A Chaser Leader (10/06/2015) #ChaserGPQualifications #Lap 03: Chaser Leader's Double Job Difficulty (10/07/2015) #ChaserGPDifficulty #Lap 04: The Chaser Rivalry Begins (10/08/2015) #ChaserGPRivalry #Lap 05: Slow Down But Surely? (10/09/2015) #ChaserGPSlowDown #Lap 06: On A Hectic Schedule (10/12/2015) #ChaserGPHectic #Lap 07: Chase And Take Responsibilities (10/13/2015) #ChaserGPResponsibilities #Lap 08: Zenith's Another Plan (10/14/2015) #ChaserGPAnotherPlan #Lap 09: Up Ahead! Chaser Lawyer's In Trouble! (10/15/2015) #ChaserGPAttyAnairaInTrouble #Lap 10: Chaser Lawyer's Dilemma (10/16/2015) #ChaserGPDilemma #Lap 11: Task Force Slow Down? (10/19/2015) #ChaserGPTaskForceSlowDown #Lap 12: Chaser GP's Main Target (10/20/2015) #ChaserGPMainTarget #Lap 13: Atty. Yasuko In Danger (10/21/2015) #ChaserGPYasukoInDanger #Lap 14: Come On! Save Atty. Yasuko (10/22/2015) #ChaserGPSaveAttyYasuko #Lap 15: Problem Solving (10/23/2015) #ChaserGPProblemSolving #Lap 16: Enter The Dragon Wizards (10/26/2015) #ChaserGPDragonWizards #Lap 17: Chasing Anaira Hanazawa (10/27/2015) #ChaserGPChasingAnairaHanazawa #Lap 18: Struggling Two Anairas (10/28/2015) #ChaserGPStrugglingTwoAnairas #Lap 19: Never Give Up, Chaser GP and Dragon Wizards! (10/29/2015) #ChaserGPNeverGiveUp #Lap 20: Win And Grab The Victory (10/30/2015) #ChaserGPWinTheVictory #Lap 21: Blueprints Of MX Wheel System (11/02/2015) #ChaserGPBlueprints Cast Main Cast *Anaira Yoshimura/Chaser 01; Anaira Faulkner/Proto-Chaser 01: Ryoko Mikami (三上 涼子 Mikami Ryōko) *Joseph Ison/Chaser 02: Hiroyuki Mizuhara *Minori Onodera/Chaser 03: Fumiko Naruse *Akira Katsumura/Chaser 04: Mai Matsuzaka (松坂 舞 Matsuzaka Mai) *Yuuri Akabane/Chaser 05: Megumi Hosogai *Ryoji Miyamoto/Chaser 06: Tomohiro Naganuma *Chisato Sakakibara/Chaser 07: Chiharu Fujibayashi *Natsumi Harada/Chaser 08: Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) Supporting Cast *Dr. Haruto Ikezawa: Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Hiroyo Kusaka: Rebecca Fujibayashi (藤林 レベッカ Fujibayashi Rebekka) *Haruka Yoshimura: Marvelous Jane Kawahara (川原 マーベラス ジェーン Kawahara Māberasu Jēn) *Atty. Yasuko Nakamura: Fumiko Yasuda *Naomi Mizuhara: Takemi Kato (加藤 武見 Katō Takemi) *Shojiro Kobayashi/Grande: Kotaro Kawaguchi (川口 孝太郎 Kawaguchi Kōtarō) *Hajime: Ryusei Sawajiri (沢尻 劉生 Sawajiri Ryūsei) *Kuranuki: Hitomi Ueda (上田 仁美 Ueda Hitomi) *Kinjo: Hiroki Anaira (穴井楽 博樹 Anaira Hiroki) *Harada: Yui Ueda (上田 ゆい Ueda Yui) Guest Cast *Anaira Hanazawa / Dragon Wizard 1 (花沢 アナイラ/ドラゴンウィザード1 Hanazawa Anaira/Doragon U~izādo 1): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura *Ryosuke Hosogai / Dragon Wizard 2 (細貝 良介/ドラゴンウィザード2 Hosogai Ryōsuke/Doragon U~izādo 2): Tomokazu Nakagawa (中沢 智和 Nakazawa Tomokazu) *Helena Oshikawa / Dragon Wizard 3 (押川 ヘレナ/ドラゴンウィザード3 Oshikawa Herena/Doragon U~izādo 3): Margaret Ueda (上田 マーガレット Ueda Māgaretto) *Ryoko Takasugi / Dragon Wizard 4 (高杉 涼子/ドラゴンウィザード4 Takasugi Ryōko/Doragon U~izādo 4): Reiko Sabatame (サバタメ レイコ Sabatame Reiko) *Erika Nakazato / Dragon Wizard 5 (中里 エリカ/ドラゴンウィザード5 Nakazato Erika/Doragon U~izādo 5): Gwyneth Kanade (金出 グウィネス Kanade Gūinesu) *Naoki Sugimoto / Dragon Wizard 6 (杉本 直樹/ドラゴンウィザード6 Sugimoto Naoki/Doragon U~izādo 6): Ryotaro Uesugi (上杉 良太郎 Uesugi Ryōtarō) *Anaira Onodera / Dragon Wizard 7 (小野寺 アナイラ/ドラゴンウィザード7 Onodera Anaira/Doragon U~izādo 7): Anaira Ryoko Nishizono (西園 アナイラ涼子 Nishizono Anaira Ryōko) *Mika Shiratori / Dragon Wizard 8 (白鳥 美香/ドラゴンウィザード8 Shiratori Mika/Doragon U~izādo 8): Miyuki Nakazato (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki) *Jemwell Ventinilla / Chase Wizard (ジェムウェル·ヴェンティニラ/チェイスウィザード Jemūeru Ventinira/Cheisu Uizādo): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Midori Ventinilla / Accel Wizard (ミドリ·ヴェンティニラ/アクセルウィザード Midori Ventinira/Akuseru Uizādo): Wynne Rich Matsumoto (松本 ウィン·リッチ Matsumoto Uin Ricchi) *Akira Katsuyama / Throttle Wizard (勝山アキラ/スロットルウィザード Katsuyama Akira/ Surottoru Uizādo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) Theme songs Opening theme *「Gateway To Acceleration ~CHASER GP~」 **Performed by (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composed and Arranged by (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) Ending theme *「CHASING NEXT LEVEL」 (14) **Performed by (歌): Mai Matsuzaka (of Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) (松坂 舞 Matsuzaka Mai) **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composed and Arranged by (作曲·編曲): R-HEISEI Insert songs *「Distance of Survival」 (Chaser GP vs Dragon Wizard Force Theme; 20) **Performed by (歌): The Ghost Mafia Crew x Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composed and Arranged by (作曲·編曲): TOM-TOM Notes Category:2010s North Chevronian TV series Category:2015 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:Tokushu-tai Series Season